nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gone Boy
'''"Gone Boy" '''is the ninth episode of Season 29 Synopsis Bart Simpson, Milhouse Van Houten, Jimbo Jones and Dolph Starbeam sucked into the water so they dragged off to the springfield island. The springfieldians and Simpson family saves the kids, puts them on the cruise line and send them back to springfield. Full Story The story begins with Principal Skinner dreaming about him becoming court marshal who sends the man to the island. Superintendent Chalmers wakes him up afterwards and reminds him that he's on. He tells the students of Springfield Elementary about the exciting field trip where they can go on a Springfield Boathouse Pizza Restaurant, but not everyone can go as there are limited place. He states that only Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse, Dolph will be able to go and the kids who wears an apron and gets to work on cooking spaghetti will not go. Bart is very excited about the pizza trip despite Marge reminding Lisa she might not go because of Bart. But Lisa disagrees with her and everyone else and insists that she'll be going anyway if he becomes a good kid. Bart gets rid of all of weapons that could get him in trouble including his whoopee cushions which he buries in the backyard, Homer walks in that area of "whoopee cushions" until Bart says it wasn't where he buried them. Lisa is riding on her bike until she sees Krusty having all of his possessions being taken from him due to him being broke. Lisa advises for Krusty to sell foreign rights to his show by having his show broadcasted in different countries. Meanwhile, Principal Skinner sails Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse and Dolph on the boathouse pizza restaurant away and springfieldian cheers them goodbye, and sings "Goodbye, Bart Simpson" Homer and Marge tries to miss their son, where they can cheer us too. Later. Jonathan Tallon is getting tired of not being robbering the bank which he states to be an leader of overweight troopers. Homer taken by Tallon to the Fort Bragg before overweight soldiers: Comic Book Guy, Roy Snyder, Mario Batali, Luigi Risotto, Sandy Petersen, Chief Wiggum, Kent Brockman, Kirk Van Houten, Fat Tony and Horst helping them joins the group of soldiers at marine corps, but the troops joins the run by Drill Sargeant Salmon, an special magnificent drill instructor. Salmon teaches Homer being fat is beautiful. Soon, at night, Bart, Jimbo, Dolph and Milhouse doesn't give up trying to eat some pizzas. He tries to persuade the computer to put him back using "President Donald Trump" which fails due to a distracting storm, and Bart, Jimbo, Dolph and Milhouse gets sucked under the sea. Lisa makes up for it by cooking the spaghetti and hopes to go on the pony ride. However, instead of taking her on the horse ranch, Skinner ends up betraying Lisa by leaving her out of the horse ranch, disappointing her deeply and taken her to the jail. As Skinner closes the hatch with an evil smile on his face the well behaved students cheer in delight including Nelson, Wendell and Ralph. At next morning, Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse and Dolph gets traitored, not wearing a shirt but the pants as arrives on their island They tries to make their own camp about pizza restaurant not getting destructed. As Ralph rounds the ox up which takes the ox down, Bart asks Jimbo for some advice to get revenge on Marge to call Sgt. Salmon on the ipad, Bart plans to do a prank on her. The next day, Sgt. Salmon wakes up and goes about his daily newspaper routine until he discovers Marge Simpson killed her son in the back. He arrives on their boot camp, and orders them to wake up on the double and "investigate" as Marge Simpson believes she is a murderer. He suggests Skinner should start his new captain in his new rank. Later Marge Simpson gets bailed out on her car, and Skinner, Salmon, Tallon, Homer and the rest of the group protest her car and says "(Marge: Homer, what have you done to my car?!) Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, and Milhouse losts the restaurant in the island and i can't believe, you are cheating, you're murderer", and she is arrested. Bart, Jimbo, Dolph and Milhouse is surprised by the boat taker including, Captain Skinner, Sgt. Salmon and the rest of the group who was taken Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse and Dolph back to Springfield. At jail, this is successful as Marge told them out of the killing murderer gone on long enough that they are grounded and get in trouble for once. Mayor Quimby arrives and mentions why he was helping Salmon finding the kids which makes they'll feel even worse now that he's saved them. This serves to infuriate Marge more, despite Homers attempt to seduce her into calming down. After overhearing what he had mentioned about being glad they died, Salmon pays him back by telling him that he has tossed into the base from the pills that made him nice and will be much meaner to him. With kids becoming more miserable, Skinner and Homer got their revenge on Marge. Yet out of spite, she decides to give them a piece of her mind and they are presumably punished by her, but Quimby attempts to prove her wrong. However, when she gets framed by former principal Cletus gets arrested by the group, Sgt. Salmon suffers a fatal heart attack. At former sargeant of Skinner's army: Salmon's funeral, Skinner reads his obituary and learns that Salmon was only fifty-three years old about marge quits being murderer, except Sideshow Bob. Homer then pleads for the obese to lose weight, and he turns to a yo-yo diet, which shows drastic changes to his body. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Travel episodes Category:Lisa episodes Category:Episodes with CGI